Le Mythe des Origines - Tome I : L'Anneau de Salomon
by Aleesha07
Summary: Le Secret est découvert, une chasse aux sorciers commence. Des groupuscules s'organisent dans le monde magique pour lutter contre la menace moldue. Dans ce contexte de guerre imminente, une nouvelle génération entre à Poudlard. Mais l'éveil d'une ancienne légende perdue recèle un danger d'une gravité inouïe. Une course contre la montre s'engage alors pour le savoir et le pouvoir.


**Prologue - La Marche du Destin**

Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes, la vie les quittait lentement. La tempête issue de la cérémonie magique, s'éloignait vite et Réhane pouvait voir l'azur du ciel à travers le feuillage émeraude. Le soleil tombait doucement sur la clairière et des tâches de lumière rebondissaient sur chaque arbre de la forêt. C'était si reposant ! Comme une de ces belles journées d'été qui avaient rythmées le printemps de sa vie. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus. Elle avait vécu une vie riche et pleine, son dernier souffle arrivait. Réhane avait toujours pensé que la mort serait douloureuse ; ou du moins, pleine de frustration. Pour un jour, une heure, une minute de plus. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sereine, en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait fait son devoir, elle avait protégé son trésor. Plongeant une dernière fois dans les yeux de Thogeb, l'amour de sa vie, elle se souvenait...

* * *

><p>Le bateau débarqua le dernier jour de la crue du Nil, la terre rougie du limon promettait de riches récoltes dans les mois à venir. Les enfants jouaient sur les bords du fleuve sous le regard attendri de leurs mères. Elle connaissait ce regard, plein d'amour et de nostalgie, comme si ces femmes souhaitaient garder en mémoire toutes ces images avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elles ne savaient pas à quel point elles avaient raison : on n'avait jamais assez de temps avec son enfant. L'air chaud et humide était presque difficile à inhaler. Et pourtant, Réhane avait la sensation de respirer enfin librement depuis des mois, voire des années. Ses parents étaient décédés alors qu'elle était encore enfant, la peste avait emporté son unique enfant ; et son mari avait été assassiné, arrachant l'espoir de toute une vie. Plus rien ne la retenait en Angleterre : ses paysages n'évoquaient plus que remords et deuil. Elle embarqua dans le premier bateau pour l'Egypte, avec l'espoir que ses mystères lui emprisonnent l'esprit ; rendant la douleur des souvenirs moins vive, l'écho des reproches moins assourdissant.<p>

Enfin, la cité d'Alexandrie s'étendait à ses pieds : la rumeur des activités incessantes, le chatoiement des étoffes et les riches effluves d'épices lui chatouillaient les sens, la sortant de la catatonie qui était sienne depuis trop longtemps. Tandis que l'équipage débarquait ses bagages, elle aperçut la silhouette ronde de Sinouhé, son ami de longue date. Toujours drapé de riches tissus colorés, il était facilement reconnaissable dans la foule. Encore loin de lui, Réhane imaginait plus qu'elle ne voyait, sa peau brune et lisse, ses grands yeux noirs pétillants et les frémissements de sa moustache lorsqu'il sourirait. Bien qu'âgé de près de 90 ans, Sinouhé en semblait à peine 40. Lorsqu'on lui demandait son secret, il répondait qu'il était simplement un expert en illusion. Car après tout, la jeunesse n'était-elle pas un mirage pour ceux qui pensent pouvoir repousser éternellement l'inévitable ? Puis il partait d'un grand rire, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une bonne plaisanterie. D'ailleurs, Sinouhé semblait toujours prêt à raconter une anecdote amusante, tirée de sa jeunesse. Réhane était persuadée que moins de la moitié de ces aventures lui étaient vraiment arrivées, mais elle admirait l'imagination de son ami. Elle l'avait rencontré à 17 ans durant son voyage initiatique en Egypte, quand il était professeur à la célèbre université Jami'Alexandria. Les connaissances de la jeune femme sur les légendes de la 11e Dynastie avaient impressionnées le professeur. Liés par leur passion pour les mythes Anciens, ils avaient passés de longues journées à discuter de l'histoire de l'Egypte et de son panthéon. Et aujourd'hui encore, Sinouhé, son guide et ami de longue date, ferait partie d'une étape primordiale de sa vie. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du port, ses sourires l'accompagnaient vers sa nouvelle vie. Inexorablement, elle avançait vers son destin.

* * *

><p>Au grand désespoir de Sinouhé, la première année en Egypte de Réhane s'était écoulée entre les murs du Palais des Muses, la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Chaque soir, lorsque Réhane rentrait les bras chargés de papyrus, le petit égyptien se faisait une mission de la convaincre de se relaxer. Par les moustaches de Bastet, les secrets d'Alexandrie n'allaient pas disparaître du jour ou lendemain ! Elle pouvait bien profiter de quelques journées pour visiter la ville et découvrir des mystères plus terrestres. Comme la douceur du thé à la rose, le parfum du miel du Temple ou encore la douceur de la soie de Memphis. Pour Sinouhé, la vraie magie de la vie résidait dans la beauté de l'instant, les plaisirs que l'on retirait d'une belle amitié ou de la bonne chère. Parfois, le ton montait entre les deux amis, mais tout était très vite oublié. Plus que tout, Sinouhé n'entendait pas ce qui fascinait autant Réhane dans le Palais. Pourtant, il n'y avait que dans cette ambiance confinée, où l'esprit de la jeune femme était sans cesse en veille, où toute sa concentration était fixée sur un unique objectif, qu'elle pouvait presque oublier les meurtrissures de son âme. La traduction des premiers écrits l'avait mise dans un tel état de fébrilité qu'elle ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus s'arrêter. L'étude studieuse l'avait toujours aidée à s'évader ; aujourd'hui, cette évasion était devenue vitale. D'autant plus qu'elle était tombé sur une énigme, un papyrus au sujet d'une légende ancienne, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le texte était écrit dans un langage très ancien, une sorte d'antique phénicien ; la traduction serait très longue. D'autant plus que chaque paragraphe résolu soulevait plus de questions qu'il n'en résolvait ; la forçant à faire chaque jour plus de recherches et de traductions.<p>

Un jour, elle déambulait dans les archives de la Bibliothèque à la recherche d'un texte sur les Mélies, quand soudain, quelque chose frôla sa joue. En une fraction de seconde, elle dégaina sa baguette et tint en joue son adversaire. Un homme immense dont la tunique d'un blanc pur contrastait élégamment avec sa peau, se tenait devant elle. En un instant, elle détailla sa bouche pleine, ses pommettes hautes, la frisure de ses cheveux. Sa baguette trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Les traits fins de l'homme étaient figés dans une mimique moqueuse.

- Je vous ai fait peur ? J'en suis désolé. Je venais vous remettre le Manuscrit d'Aton. Veuillez excuser mon retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- Ce texte était réservé, répliqua-t-elle, autant agacé par les privilèges évidents de cet homme que par son sourire espiègle. Comment en avez-vous eu l'accès ? »

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire énigmatique et il la planta au cœur des archives de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Elle venait de rencontrer Thogeb.

* * *

><p>Réhane sentait à peine le fin cuir des sandales recouvertes d'or caresser sa peau. La douceur de sa robe de soie sauvage aurait dû la faire frissonner. Elle semblait aveugle à l'éclat éblouissant des joyaux qui en paraient le col. La lourde ceinture de lapis-lazuli autour de sa taille gracile lui semblait presque aérienne. Elle avait oublié les heures infinies passées à tresser ses longs cheveux, les gemmes d'or qui les parsemaient et la tresse faite de l'or le plus fin qui les ceignaient.<p>

Tout était flou. Elle ne voyait rien. Rien à part Thogeb, près de l'autel. L'éclat de ses yeux. Et son sourire insolent.

* * *

><p>C'était une tradition égyptienne. Avant la naissance d'un enfant, un oracle lisait les astres pour déterminer les grands flux de la vie du futur nouveau-né. Réhane ne croyait pas en la divination et pourtant, elle n'oublierait jamais la prédiction de Sérathor, la Pythie de Thèbes... Chacun de ces mots résonnait dans sa tête.<p>

_une renaissance_... _l'arbre_..._ le bruissement du vent parcourant ses feuilles n'est plus qu'un murmure_..._ Yule... bientôt, l'arbre mourra_..._ une grande bataille_..._ un sacrifice... la destinée du monde !_

Sérathor semblait effrayée parce qu'elle avait lu. Les tatouages sur son visage ridé avait perdu de leurs couleurs, ses yeux proéminents trop fardés semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites et sa bouche était figée en un hurlement muet. Si Réhane n'avait pas été si inquiète, elle aurait sûrement ri. Mais, la peur prit le dessus. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas les délires d'une vieille femme. Thogeb, lui, n'y croyait pas. Il disait que l'avenir était bien trop complexe pour être lu en buvant du thé. Après tout, seuls les Dieux connaissaient le destin. Les hommes seraient bien arrogants de se targuer d'en faire autant ! On verrait bien quand l'enfant naîtrait, et puis tant qu'il était en bonne santé, on se soucierait du reste plus tard.

Mais Réhane ne pouvait pas. Les symboles des textes anciens dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle se demandait régulièrement si le hasard l'avait mené au mythe. Oh bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler de la légende, mais ce texte, celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans le Palais... Les papyrus étaient si vieux, l'encre était presque invisible à certains endroits. Il devait remonter en des temps immémoriaux. Le temps des Gardiens ? La destinée du monde... La panique montait en elle. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Les Anciens disaient ce savoir perdu, le pouvoir annihilé à tout jamais. Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Mais elle lèverait le voile sur ce mystère. Une mère est prête à tout pour son enfant.

* * *

><p>Après sa rencontre avec Thogeb, elle s'était éloignée progressivement de la bibliothèque et avait redécouvert l'Egypte. Désormais, le Palais revenait au fondement de ses journées. Elle s'était fait un devoir de finir ces traductions. Durant des mois elle avait fouillé chaque recoin de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Elle avait presque accouché entre les rayons. Thogeb était fou de colère. A quoi bon chercher à protéger cet enfant si elle ne se souciait pas plus de sa santé ? Ses recherches n'ayant pas abouties, elles avaient repris à peine quelques semaines après son accouchement. Elle en oubliait de manger et négligeait son enfant. Thogeb lui en voulait. Mais il ne comprenait pas, personne ne pourrait. Une mère est prête à tout pour son enfant.<p>

Quand elle trouva enfin le texte final, celui qui complétait tous les autres, il lui fallut encore deux mois pour le traduire. Lorsqu'elle décrypta enfin la légende entière, son cœur se figea : il n'y avait aucun espoir. Rien ne pourrait empêcher la destinée de l'enfant de s'accomplir. Le sort était jeté. Lorsqu'elle lui montra le texte traduit, Thogeb comprit enfin. Sa mâchoire se contracta, son visage sembla pâlir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé. Un père est prêt à tout pour son enfant.

La poursuite commençait. Et ils savaient comment prendre l'avantage.

* * *

><p>- Tel est votre devoir, vous en avez fait le serment !<p>

- Nous ne devons pas intervenir. Les Dieux ont choisi. Le Destin est en marche.

- Les Dieux ? Le Destin ?! C'est un enfant ! Un enfant innocent et pur. De quel droit faîtes vous payer les erreurs des Anciens à-

- C'est son devoir. Ainsi en ont décidé les Dieux. Vous devriez être honorés de l'honneur qui vous ait fait.

La voix de Réhane se brisa.

- Je vous en supplie, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

- Sa destinée doit s'accomplir, rien ne peut être changer.

- Soit, tonna la voix de Thogeb. Nous protégerons l'enfant sans vous. Quoiqu'il nous en coûte !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer.

- C'est bien ce que l'on verra. Allons nous-en ! »

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une unique solution. Si leurs âmes devaient être maudites et ne jamais trouver le repos, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était leur enfant ! Mais elles ne comprenaient pas, personne ne comprenait. Un parent est prêt à tout pour son enfant.

* * *

><p>Leur diversion avait rempli son rôle. Elles avaient compris, mais heureusement trop tard pour les en empêcher : elles avaient usé de leur magie, déclenchant ainsi le rituel. Lorsque les éléments s'étaient déchaînés dans la clairière, Réhane n'avait pas entendu le tonnerre, elle sentait à peine le vent glacial traverser ses vêtements ou la pluie torrentielle ruisseler le long de son échine. Elle savait simplement qu'elle avait sauvé son enfant. Ils avaient réussi. Et dans quelques secondes, ils seraient morts.<p>

Dans un dernier souffle, son regard azur se figea dans les yeux de Thogeb. Elle n'avait jamais cru possible d'aimer autant. Et pourtant... Les traits de son amour éternel se figèrent dans son sourire moqueur. Pour toujours.

En cette nuit, ils avaient modelé la fortune du monde. Ils protégèrent leur enfant et ce faisant, ils bouleversèrent le grand équilibre. Mais ils s'en fichait, personne ne comptait plus. Un parent est prêt à tout pour son enfant.

Leur destin était accompli. Celui du monde était en marche.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 2510** : **Merci à Zarbi et Raspoutine pour m'avoir signalé le problème ; c'est toujours mieux avec une bonne mise en page ! Vive _FF, __Mode d'emploi_ d'ailleurs ^^**


End file.
